Naruto bakamania
by Armie13
Summary: L'histoire se passe après la série, quand tout le monde retrouve une vie normale. YAOI sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

MISE EN SITUATION

L'histoire se passe quelques années après la mort de Gamabunta (Fallait que je fasse mourir quelqu'un mais je savais vraiment pas qui). Naruto est devenu un sympathique petit ninja blond (ça fait presque changement). Il s'est marié avec Sakura mais il entretient une aventure tout ce qu'il y a de plus sexe avec Sasuke parce que deux jours après son mariage, il s'est rendu compte qu'il était aux mecs. Sakura a ouvert un magasin de fleurs (comme qui déjà?) pour faire concurrence à Ino (pourquoi il met pas de faute à INO pis qu'il en met aux autres?) Sasuke couche encore avec Orochimaru mais Dieu seul sait pourquoi, il a pogné un bébé (Crétin t'avais qu'à pas coucher avec n'importe qui!) La fille a eu son petit mais elle lui a laissé dans un panier sur le pas de sa porte (cliché!) Bref. Sasuke a horreur de son petit mais son frère Itachi est un vrai tonton gâteau avec l'enfant (ben faut croire qu'ils se parlent encore ces deux-là). (J'ai l'impression que de la façon dont je décris Sasuke, il passe pour une bête de sexe! JOIE!) M'enfin. Voilà pour ce qui est arrivé aux persos que vous trouviez si sympathiques et que j'ai largement ridiculisés dans cette fic.

NAruto est avec Sakura dans la cuisine. Naruto prépare le dîner.

Sakura- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser faire le souper!

NAruto- Pourquoi tu dis ça? C'Est bon les ramen!

Sakura- Non! C'est mauvais pour le bébé. (J'ai dû oublier de vous dire qu'elle était enceinte) Trop salé. Il va avoir des pierres sur les reins avant même d'être né! Tu devrais savoir que la santé d'un enfant est…

Naruto- Gna gna gna! Dis-le donc que tu n'aimes pas les ramens!

Sakura- Tu as raison. Je n'aime pas les ramens!

Naruto- _Il manque de souffle. Se jette sur Sakura et lui couvre la bouche. _N'en dit pas plus. Je croyais pouvoir l'affronter. Mais j'en suis incapable. Cette phrase est insupportable pour moi. Seigneur! Comment ais-je pu? Comment as-tu pu me laisser faire ça? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé épouser cette femme indigne qui n'aime pas les ramens. _Sakura lui met un pain sur la tronche (En gros, elle le frappe. Je voulais juste pouvoir, au moins une fois dans ma vie, écrire : « un pain sur la tronche ». Cherchez pas à comprendre. Fantasme d'adolescente). Il rebondit sur le poêle, où il se brûle les fesses. C'est ce moment que choisit Sasuke pour entrer avec mini-lui._

Sasuke- On dirait que vous faites des trucs cochons ici. _Voit que ce n'est pas de la baise mais une baston. _JE devrais peut-etre revenir plus tard.

Naruto- Restes mon amo… Mon amonite.

Sasuke- Depuis quand je suis ta coquille fossilisée?

Naruto- _en chuchotant _Depuis que j'ai failli t'appeler mon amour devant ma femme. Tu nous feras le plaisir de rester à dîner n'est-ce pas? J'ai pas envie de passer la soirée seul avec cette folle.

Sakura- _qui ne s'est rendue compte de rien _Sasuke! Pourquoi tu ne dînerais pas avec nous? Avec ton adorable poupon! _Sasuke lui lance le bébé, sans y faire attention. Sakura l'attrape. _Fais-lui attention un peu! Tu aurais pu le faire tomber.

Sasuke- Dis plutôt que tu aurais pu ne pas l'attraper!

SAkura- Voyons! Pauvre enfant. Il va être traumatisé plus tard.

Sasuke- Ce sera son problème! Pas le mien. De toute façon, si ce n'était pas de mon frère, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais mis aux poubelles ce môme. _Sakura est outrée. Elle va s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec mini sasuke. Naruto profite de l'absence de sa femme pour aller embrasser sasuke. _

Naruto- Me suis ennuyé de toi. _Il l'appuie contre le mur et laisse ses mains parcourir le corps de son amant, qui le repousse gentiment (c'est-à-dire qu'il lui fout son poing sur la gueule et l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la cuisine). _Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Sasuke- Attend au moins qu'elle sorte de la maison, sombre nigaud. Que comptes-tu lui dire quand elle entrera dans la pièce et qu'elle te demandera ce qu'on fait couchés sur table de cuisine?

Naruto – Tu comptais faire ça sur la table?

SAsuke- Pas spécialement. Mais c'est le premier endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit dans ta petite salle à manger qui sent le ramen.

NAruto- Ça ne me fait rien de me fier à tes premiers instincts. Tu trouves pas que ça sent drôle? _Il renifle. _OH NON! MES RAMENS! ILS BRÛLENT! ILS BRÛLENT! Mes chéris je vous en prie! Ne collez pas au fond! Pitié! _Pendant que Naruto s'évertue à sauver ses nouilles, sakura a eu le temps de sortir. Sasuke se place derrière lui et lui enlace doucement la taille._

SAsuke- La voie est libre.

Naruto- Tu ne voies pas qu'on est en situation de crise! Mes nouilles ont collées! C'Est la première fois que je ratte mes ramens. C'est un drame tu comprends? Un drame! _Au moment où il tourne en gesticulant pour courir quelque part, sa bouche rencontre celle de Sasuke, qui l'embrasse amoureusement, mais cet idiot de Naruto continue à agiter ses bras dans tous les sens. Sasuke est donc obligé de le retenir fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger._

Sasuke- Tu comptes vraiment gaspiller le temps que ta femme nous laisse en pleurnichant pour ta bouffe. Il y a tant de choses mieux que ça à faire pendant que ça.

_Que se passera-t-il? Naruto parviendra-t-il à sauver son repas ou devra-t-il commander de la pizza? Sasuke et lui parviendront-ils à faire leurs petites cochoneries sur la table avant que Sakura ne revienne avec mini Sasuke? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de BAKA NARUTO MANIA!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolée pour le temps mis pour la poster. C'Est qu'elle est commencé depuis longtemps, des mois je dirais, mais je ne me suis jamais botté le cul pour la terminer. Vilaine Arienne! (pronnoncer avec un accent très suédois) Bref voilà la suite. Et merci à ma SEULE ET UNIQUE review. (message subtil pour ceux qui n'En n'ont pas postées. Bluh.**

_Naruto se laissa emporter par sa passion et abandonna ses nouilles sur le feu. (OH NON PAS LES NOUILLES!) La main de Sasuke glissa sous son t-shirt pour caresser son torse velu (AHAHAHAH! PENSEZ VOUS VRAIMENT QUE J'ÉCRIRAIS UNE FIC SUR UN TYPE AU TORSE VELU? OUASH!) sans cesser de l'embrasser. Naruto poussa Sasuke contre la table mais quand il le rejoint, la table ne le supporta pas. Sasuke se relève en riant. _

NARUTO- Comment tu peux rire? On a eu tellement de mal à monter cette merde de chez IKEA. Si j'avais su qu'elle supporterait pas le poids d'un couple d'hommes, je ne l'aurais jamais achetée. Mais arrête de rire merde! D'abord les ramens et maintenant la table. Il y a rien de drôle.

SASUKE- Tsé que… Tu ressemble à un poulet enragé quand t'Es fâché. _Il rit de plus belle. _

NARUTO- Bon ben, on a qu'à aller ailleurs.

SASUKE- Non!

NARUTO- Pourquoi non?

SASUKE- On a plus le temps. Ta couineuse de femme risque de rentrer d'une minute à l'autre.

NARUTO- Mais je…

SASUKE- On se reprendra. Chez moi.

NARUTO- Ben oui c'Est ça. Avec ton bébé qui braille toujours.

SASUKE- Je demanderai à Itachi de le garder.

NARUTO- Ton frère? Tu dois vraiment pas l'aimer pour lui faire garder cette petite merde rose.

SASUKE- Ça lui fait toujours plaisir. Il adore le petit. Je sais pas comment il fait.

NARUTO- T'as essayé de le tuer pendant toutes ces années. Il a tué tout ton clan. Tu n'As pas peur qu'il tue ton fils?

SASUKE- En fait, j'espère qu'il le fasse. Ça me donnerait une bonne excuse pour lui pardonner ses erreurs passées.

NARUTO- Il s'est tu trouvé une blonde finalement?

SASUKE- A part les filles qu'il ramène à chaque soir, non. En fait ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Il n'est pas fait pour se ranger je crois. _Une voix vient de dehors. _

VOIX- Y a ti un bébé ici?

SASUKE- Oh merde! _Itachi entre, avec une fille accrochée à son bras. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'être là. Elle essaie de retourner à la porte. _

ITACHI- Salut petit frère! Il est où mon petit… _le ton est celui d'un débile. Il regarde la fille et prend sa voix naturelle. _T'as-tu le petit gars avec toi?

SASUKE- Non. Sakura est partie avec lui.

ITACHI- Je vais la tuer. Elle m'enlève mon petit pou d'amour. _La fille tente encore de s'échapper. _Reste ici. J'ai réussi à t'avoir, tu partiras pas comme ça. _À sasuke. _Sais tu combien de temps il m'a fallu pour la séduire? À date, trois jours. Et c'Est pas encore gagné. Mais je me laisserai pas faire. C'Est la première fille qui me résiste et j'aime bien ça.

SASUKE- Ça c'Est tout lui. Il déteste toutes les filles qui sont à ses pieds mais il trouve le moyen de tomber amoureux de celle qui ne peut pas le voir en peinture. _À la fille. _Comment tu t'appeles? _Pas de réponse. _Hey mais je te connais. JE ne t'aurais pas violée un jour? (question choc) _Une lueur de terreur passe dans ses yeux et elle se serre contre Itachi et se cache derrière lui. _Je crois que oui. _À itachi. _Tu vois? Elle t'aime maintenant. _Aussitôt, elle se détache de lui et reprend son petit air supérieur. _

LA FILLE- Tes yeux!

SASUKE- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux?

LA FILLE- Ils me regardent.

SASUKE- MEUH! Pas vrai? Ah oui je me souviens de toi. T'As horreur que les gens te regardent intensément. Ben je vais te dire une chose ma grande. _Itachi s'interpose. _

ITACHI- Si elle n'aime pas que tu la regardes, ne la regarde pas. Je te l'interdis.

SASUKE- Bon ça va. J'ai compris. Mon frère est tombé amoureux.

ITACHI- Mais non voyons… Juste une… fille comme les autres. _Sakura entre avec le bébé et se le fait arracher des mains par Itachi._

SAKURA- Hey! Mais on me pique mon petit.

ITACHI- Va chez le diable. C'est le bébé de mon frère. J'ai donc un droit de propriété sur lui.

NARUTO- Bon, je veux pas avoir le rôle du gâcheur de conversation mal partie, mais je vais commander de la pizza. Vous la voulez à quoi?

ITACHI- Bacon.

SASUKE- Poivrons.

SAKURA- extra fromage.

LA FILLE- Garnie.

BÉBÉ- Reuh…

NARUTO- Vous avez entendu? Il a dit ramen.

SAKURA- Ah non. Pas de la pizza au ramen. C'est dégoûtant.

NARUTO- LALALALA. Ai-je entendu une mouche voler? Bonjour monsieur. Je voudrais commander une pizza au ramen. Oui. C'est bon. Vous la livrez dans quinze minutes? Cool. On sera là.

TOUS- Naruto!

NARUTO- Ben quoi? C'est le choix du bébé, pas le mien.

ITACHI- Laissez-moi lui faire la peau.

SAKURA- Bah tu peux y aller. Mais pas devant le bébé.

ITACHI- Et pourquoi pas? Il doit apprendre la vie ce petit.

SASUKE- Vous touchez pas à Naruto. _regards d'un peu tout le monde. _... Il est gentil de nous accueillir tous dans sa maison, correction, son petit appart de merde, et tout ce que vous trouez à faire, c'Est lui péter la gueule pour ses goûts alimentaires. Vous n'Avez qu'à vous commander autre chose. Nah! _Naruto sourit du fait que son amant prenne sa défense. _

NARUTO- Ça veut dire que je vais partager ma pizza avec toi? _petits yeux tendre_

SASUKE- ARK! T'es tu malade? JE vais me commander des mets chinois. Pizza aux ramens. pfff.

VOIX QUI VIENT DE DEHORS- Je peux entrer?

À qui appartient cette voix? Qui mangera quoi? Qui va aller déjeuner? Toutes les réponses à ces questions, dans le prochain chapitre de NARUTO BAKAMANIA.

**Bon je sais il est pas très potable ce chapitre. Je l'ai botché au max. Il est 6hrs du matin. ' Bon je sais. Il n'y pas d'excuses. J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même. **


End file.
